How May I Help You?
by KaidaKei
Summary: If Naruto thought he could escape his workdays at McDonald's with just Sasuke's pestering, he's got another thing coming. They've got a new manager and he seems to have taken an interest in Naruto. More Mickey D's Adventures! Sasunaru/Gaanaru. Rated M for adult language and suggestions.


**Kaida-** Eh heh heh… It's been awhile, huh?

**Ted-** What finally made you decide to write?

**Kaida-** Renewing my position at McDonald's. _*sighs*_ Sorry for all the wait!

**Ted-** Whatever, what are you writing about this time?

**Kaida- **More Mickey D's Adventures with Naruto and co.! _*dances*_

**Ted-** Uh huh… and you're sure you can keep up with these "adventures."

**Kaida-** Hey, I get inspired everyday for a new idea… now…

**Ted-** Your lies sicken me.

**Kaida-** Anyways, on to the story! This is like a continuation of 'Can I Take Your Order' but there's no need to read that to understand this story. And remember, Kaida does not own any of the characters of Naruto or any of the products of the companies mentioned.

* * *

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

How May I Help You?

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms high above his head, yawning as he did so. It was a slow day here in McDonald's, probably the slowest he's ever experienced. He looked around the restaurant, noting that it only contained a few people now. Naruto, however, was only really interested in a mother and her young daughter sitting near the back of the restaurant. Naruto leaned on the counter and smiled at them. His parents died when he was born so he couldn't help but be a bit envious of their interaction.

He turned away from the cash register and grabbed a small cup, filling it with water. After a while of working at McDonald's, you get tired of all the drinks and food here. He spotted Kiba, looking absolutely bored as he worked one of the two drive-thrus. He also seemed slightly pissed off. Kakashi, their manager, forced him to work extra hours for a prank-gone-wrong. Kiba had somehow switched all the soda flavors from the drink machine while Naruto was on register **(1)**. It had been hell when he had to figure out which was which.

Naruto caught Kiba's eyes and waggled his fingers at him, grinning widely. Kiba sneered and shot him two middle fingers in response. The blond stuck his tongue out at Kiba before letting his eyes wonder towards the back, where the register for the second drive-thru was stored. Although he wasn't visible from where Naruto stood, he knew Sasuke was back there taking orders AND collecting money from both drive-thrus. He was the best one for the job, being able to multitask so fluently.

A slight tapping caught his attention and he turned around, only to see a pair of warm brown eyes peeking shyly over the counter. She clutched a crumpled dollar in one hand and waved with the other. He smiled down at the little girl, glancing at her mother who was watching them amusedly.

"Can I… can I have fries?" she asked. Naruto had nearly 'awwed' from the cuteness radiating from her.

"Of course, sweetie," he said before taking the dollar out of her hand. As he was placing the order, an idea popped into his head

The young girl and her mother had been coming often, always ordering Happy Meals. It's was because these few weeks had been about Disney Princesses. She was looking to collect them all and, if he was right, she was only missing one. And from the look on her face, she had not gotten it in today's Happy Meal.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Naruto walked briskly past Kiba, who was now struggling to hear his customer's order through the headset, and towards the back. The toys were stationed almost right around the corner… where the register for the drive-thru was… where Sasuke was… If he could just grab it and go without Sasuke seeing him, he'd be home-free.

Naruto peeked around the corner, seeing Sasuke with his back facing him, tending to a paying customer. Right behind him sat a box of Happy Meal toys. If he was going to do this, he would have to do it fast.

Naruto held his breath and stuck a hand into the back. He quickly pulled out a toy, which he prayed was the right one, before making too much noise and slipped back around the corner. Naruto turned the wrapped toy over in his hands, mindful of the boy right around the corner, and refrained from letting out a loud 'Yatta **(2)**!' Instead, Naruto breathed a relived sigh and hurried back to the counter, failing to notice the teal eyes that followed him as he went.

On his way back to the register, Naruto grabbed the small bag of freshly made fries, flashing Kiba a quick smile in thanks. The coworker waved him away, handing bags of food to a car that just pulled up.

"Here you are," Naruto grinned, passing the bag over the counter. "And for waiting so patiently, here's a small surprise." Naruto pressed the small, plastic-wrapped toy into the girl's hand. She squealed loudly and stared at the toy with wide eyes.

"Rapunzel! She was the last one I needed," she said, unwrapping the toy and stroking its long, blonde hair.

"You might want to get back to your mom," Naruto suggested and the little girl began to skip away. "And don't forget your fries!"

* * *

Naruto grinned and waved as the mother and child left the restaurant. Now, the place was completely empty but Naruto didn't really care. "I feel so much better today," he muttered to himself.

"I saw what you did." An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a warm chest. Warm breathing tickled his ear. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was that this was definitely NOT Sasuke. Sasuke was much taller and his voice a bit deeper but still Naruto squirmed as he usually did. He twisted in the stranger's hold, glaring up into their face.

The first thing he saw was a head full of bright red hair, followed by piercing teal eyes and milky skin. It was their newest manager, Gaara. At first, Naruto was confused to what Gaara had meant but then it him like a ton of bricks. A manager… MANAGER… saw him _steal_ a toy. How did it look for a man like him to steal a kid's toy?

Naruto accepted his fate. He was totally going to get fired. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try an explain things. He needed to have some dignity left.

"I just… I wanted- The little girl, she…" Naruto stuttered. Dignity officially lost.

Surprisingly, Gaara let out a low chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't say anything," he reassured, cupping Naruto's cheek. His fingers brushed lightly against the blonde's skin, causing Naruto to lean into his touch. Another chuckled made Naruto blush deeply. His eyes flickered over to Kiba who was watching with rapt interest. Naruto soon noticed that Kiba's finger had started to slowly inch up to the middle button… the button that linked Kiba's headset to Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned back to Gaara.

"I should probably get back to work," he suggested, trying to pull himself out of the strong hold Gaara had him in. The red head wrapped his free arm around Naruto waist and pulled him closer. Then leaned down and whispered, "I have… better work for you to do." Naruto froze as something hot, wet and smooth ran up the side of his ear. His blush morphed into a full on face burn. He could've fainted right there but he refused to do that in front of Kiba and the small crowd of faces that seemed to be popping up from out the kitchen area.

"Wha-what?" Naruto questioned, too dazed to notice the fuming figure stomping towards them. Naruto bumped into the counter, knocking his cup of water down onto the floor, as Gaara was wrenched away from him by a teed off Sasuke. Naruto shot an angry look at Kiba. The little mutt shrugged and continued to watch the confrontation with a wide smile.

"You may be new here," Sasuke fisted the front of Gaara's shirt, "But I'm sure I made it very clear to you before that he is not yours."

Gaara calmly gripped Sasuke's wrists and tugged them away. "Have you forgotten that I'm a manager now?" Gaara grabbed Naruto again and spun him around so that he was facing Sasuke. Gaara made sure to snuggle him close, taking joy in Sasuke's tempered flared. "I could file any kind of report against you. And besides… you don't seem to be… enough for him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke watched Gaara's straying hands wearily. Naruto squirmed against the tight grip.

"Well, he's still a virgin so you must be doing_ something_ wrong." The red head reached down to pinch Naruto's ass, earning a high pitched squeak.

"He's not ready for the kind of things I'd do to him." Sasuke licked his lips at all the dirty things that came to mind.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Bending him over this counter and fucking him senseless while all the customers watch his sexy body take me all the way in."

Kiba and the rest of the crowd sniggered quietly as Naruto let out another squeak, completely ready to pass out at any time. Gaara, however, looked unimpressed.

"Is that it?" he hugged Naruto to him. "I'd fuck him near the drive through, headset on and ready so that anyone who drove up would hear nothing but sweet moans. And when they drive up to the next window, they'll see him, legs spread as I fuck him into the register." The crowd looked back to Sasuke for his retaliation.

"I'd take him right outside the shop," Sasuke retorted, "He'll be wet and waiting for me on all fours… on top of Kakashi's car." Cue dramatic gasp from annoying crowd.

"In the freezer-"

"In the bathroom-"

"The Playhouse-"

"The tables-"

"On top of the McDonald's sign-"

Naruto's head was spinning out of control.

"Hey, do you remember that we're still in-" Naruto was cut off as Gaara's skillful tongue swiped up the side of his neck. And that was it, Naruto lost control. His head tilted back against Gaara's shoulder and he let out a breathy moan. He couldn't help it if his neck was sensitive and that Gaara was just so good with his tongue. Naruto could hear Sasuke emit a small growl before stepping closer to Naruto and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Normally, being ravished by two incredibly sexy boys would worry him but since the situation was no longer in his control, he decided to just lose himself in the sensations. More moans slipped out of his mouth as Sasuke nibbled his bottom lip.

Suddenly, Naruto was broken out of his stupor as he was pulled out of both boys arms and into Kiba's.

"Okay boys, that's enough. Calm your libidos, everyone. We need to get back to work." But no one moved, instead they seemed to be staring fearfully at the two furious boys who now seemed to loom over Kiba. The brunette took a nervous step back, flinching from the killer intent that seemed to roll off them. "Hey, calm down. I just wanted you guys to- WHOA!"

In his haste to get away, Kiba had slipped on the spilled water from the cup that Naruto had previously knocked down. With Naruto still in his arms, Kiba fell back to the floor. Naruto panicked and grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a cart filled with different sauces. His weight pulled down the cart and the sauces splattered all over Naruto and his uniform. Kiba, unfortunately, was even more unlucky. His head had managed to hit the edge of a drink carrier that had been filled with frappes and smoothies. The drink carrier flipped over and spilled its drinks all down Kiba's body, especially near his… less desired area. He howled as the cold drinks seeped into his pants.

And if things couldn't get any worse, their other manager, Kakashi, had decided to walk in at that moment from his lunch break. Everyone froze, save Kiba and Naruto who were struggling to get to their feet, and stared at Kakashi.

"Why the hell is there a huge hold-up on my drive-thru?" At the sound of his angry voice, everyone scrambled back to their places, though that didn't keep them from listening in.

Kakashi's glare immediately found its way to Kiba and Naruto. "You two are at it again? I already warned you before so I guess I have no choice but to-"

"Wait," Gaara interrupted quietly, "It wasn't their fault. I had come to Naruto with a quick question and everything just seemed to have gotten out of hand."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Out of hand? They're a mess!"

"Nothing but some spilled water was the cause of all this trouble. If you need someone to blame, please charge me with it."

Kakashi look around at the other staff that had lingered back to hear the verdict. They looked back at him with apprehension and curiosity. Kakashi sighed exasperated. "You are new so I guess I'll let it go this time. But Naruto and Kiba, since I still believe you two were a part of this mess somehow, I want you to clean this entire place spotless, including the bathrooms." Both boys let out twin groans but soon shut up at the look Kakashi gave them.

* * *

Naruto scowled as he pushed the mop back and forth, scrubbing the floor. He was muttering under his breath about damn Uchihas and managers. Kiba was next to him, cleaning a table like his life depended on it.

"Come on, you little stain. Just rub off already!" Kiba let out a groan of frustration and threw the rag he was using down onto the table. "This freakin' sucks, man!"

"I know! Why do we have to suffer this dang torture? What did we do?" Naruto placed the mop back into the bucket. He hurried off to grab the wet floor sign. But before he knew it, his shoes caught on a particularly wet spot and he went falling. Thankfully, someone was actually there to catch him. He was hauled back up to his feet and Naruto smiled brightly ready to thank his savior. That is until he found out it was Sai who caught him… and until he felt a hand lightly palming his manhood.

"Oh, I was afraid you had lost it after everything I heard you went through."

"Sai, I will destroy you!"

"Naruto! Stop disturbing the peace. This little incident was your last warning."

"Do I have to give you some more _training_?"

"Fuck you, Gaara!"

"Idiot. After I get done with you, you won't even have the strength to lift one finger, let alone fuck someone."

"Damn it, Sasuke, if I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"Naruto, don't make me put you on lobby duty forever!"

'_I wonder if Burger King has any openings…'_

* * *

**(1**) Don't know if that's actually possible in some places. Where I work, the only drinks you can switch are frappes and smoothies but not soft drinks.

**(2)** Yatta is a Japanese expression short for yarimashita which translates to (I/We) did it. So basically, it's like shouting Hooray or something.

* * *

**Kaida-** How was that? Just tell me your thoughts in a nice review and I can die happy.

**Ted-** Oh really now? _*sharpens knife*_ Please review and quick!

**Kaida-** Just for your info, at the end the dialogue goes in order of _Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, and then Kakashi._

**Ted-** You could've just made it clearer.

**Kaida-** Shut up! Anyways, please review and feel free to send me any ideas for the next adventure. Some crazy things happen out in our McDonald's but it wouldn't hurt to get a couple of suggestions.

**Ted-** Writer's Block seems to be her best friend now.

**Kaida-** And if you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
